In Her Shoes
by deja noir
Summary: Draco is lusting for Pansy but what happens when Pansy and Hermione spends a day or two in the others shoe? ONESHOT DmHg


A/N: I really don't know how to make one-shots cause all my works are chaptered, so anyways… I hope you like it.. :)

**In Her Shoes**

"Hermione Granger! Pansy Parkinson! I have had enough with the both of you!" scowled Professor McGonagall.

"Detention, later," she added.

Hermione and Pansy have been quarreling in transfigurations class for the past few minutes. They were assigned to be partners in preparation for the big transfiguration exam. Although, it didn't do any good. Pansy was still Pansy, pathetic and dependent on Draco; while Hermione was still Hermione, intelligent and independent from Draco.

Pansy jostled Hermione across the room and then gave her a flagrant glare. "I said enough!" Professor McGonagall bellowed. With that, they were finally ceased.

Draco stared at Pansy who was eyeing him too. He smirked as she bit and licked her lips, aware of what she and he wanted.

"I can't believe that Parkinson! She's suck a drag! I also can't believe Professor McGonagall picked me, of all people to be Transfiguration buddies with her!" Hermione complained to Harry and Ron. "Now I have to attend detention when I've got loads of things to do. Being a prefect isn't easy. She should think of that."

"Hermione, just imagine how many detentions Harry has gone to. Besides, what's to worry about, it's just McGonagall; not Umbridge."

"You're just saying that 'cause you don't give a damn about your grades. I have got to get straight O's."

"Give it a rest Hermione!" Ron cried as Harry stared vacuously, trying to get his mind out of his current position. He hated it when his two best friends fought about petty things.

"Why are you acting like this? You like Pansy now, do you? And you're taking sides with her."

"Bloody hell! Where'd you get that stupid idea? Like I would ever like her."

"I see how you stare at her."

"Oooooohhhh… I see that someone's jealous."

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are," he teased closing in on her.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

And this continued until their faces were an inch apart. They ceased, staring at each others eyes. Then, without thinking, Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione. Harry, shocked, was left dumbfounded. He sensed that Ron had this certain feeling towards Hermione, but he never thought that a thing like that could happen.

"Ron…." She muttered incredulously

"Hermione…." He mimicked

And the two continued to walk hand in hand, like the argument didn't even happen.

---

"That mudblood really pisses me. I don't know why but everything she does bothers me. Damn! If the dark Lord decides to murder someone, I really hope it's her."

"Easy now, Pansy," Draco said, placing his arms around her.

"I saw how you looked a while ago," Draco said, tone changing from a pissed one to a lascivious one.

"There's a cupboard over there, want a quicky?" she whispered onto his ear seductively.

Without waiting for people to get out of their way, his hormones gained control over him, making him rush to the cupboard, dragging Pansy with him.

---

Hermione and Pansy were sitting far apart from each other when Professor McGonagall entered the room. "Good, both early," she complimented, although, not really meaning it. She had a very great punishment in mind. She found out what Hermione's complaints were through a student and through that she had devised a contriving plan so that both students can comprehend each other without disturbances in their schedule, the only thing is, the punishment was graver.

"Both of you are prefects, I understand, so I have decided that both detentions are canceled," she smiled, hiding a blatant wickedness in it.

Pansy jumped for joy, but Hermione stayed seated. She knew this talk was a formidable fallacy.

Pansy's rejoicing was put to a halt when Professor McGonagall continued, "However," she paused, "I cannot let your act of misdemeanor pass without a punishment, so I have decided that as punishment, the both of you will spend a day in the others shoes."

Pansy's smile turned to a frown as Hermione's mouth dropped. They couldn't believe what their mentor had just said.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione said, hoping the words weren't true.

"I think I have made myself clear," she said stubbornly.

"Buuuuttt...," Pansy mumbled anxiously.

"The both of you will spend exactly one day in the other's shoes," the professor repeated.

"How? We can't possibly—,"

"I'm a witch, now am I not, Ms. Parkinson?" she said. "When you leave this classroom, the punishment will start and if you let your fellow students find out about your true identity, the punishment will extend to ten days and so on."

"Buttttt….," Hermione tried to contradict.

"I have a life, Professor!" Pansy grumbled.

"Punishment extended for another day!" she claimed.

"What?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Disobedience and disrespect by Ms. Parkinson," she explained calmly, and then turned to leave them.

Hermione shot Pansy a defiant stare. She ignored it. She had other things in mind. There was Draco and Draco and Draco and Draco.

Hermione stood up, irritated, "Thanks to your disobedience, it got us stuck to this punishment for another long day." Pansy stood up and stormed out of the room, confused on what to do.

As she got out, she felt herself change physically. The most noticeable change was her hair which transformed from straight black to a curly brown one. Terrified, she searched for a mirror. When she found one, all that came out from her was a loud scream voicing Hermione's. She couldn't believe it. She was really Hermione. Phantasmagorias flowed to her head. There was Draco talking to the wrong Pansy, there was Draco kissing the wrong Pansy and, the worst, there was Draco making out with the wrong Pansy.

Hermione slowly got out of the room because she wanted to stay as she is. She knew exactly what might happen to her when she exits the room. There will be the heedless moments with Harry and Ron that she will have to pass. She was very confused now. As she got out, her once curly brown hair changed to a straight and silky black one. She panicked, almost going hysterical.

---

On her way to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione in the inside but Pansy on the outside was stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Ms. Parkinson, or should I say, Ms. Granger, where do you think you're going? The Slytherin Dungeon is on the first floor and not on the seventh. Students shouldn't be out this late."

Hermione wanted to punch the old lady. The detention could have been MUCH better than the punishment.

Hesitantly, she got down to the dungeons. This made her worry. She knew Slytherins will have to confabulate with her, "Pansy," but she doesn't know a single thing about that girl. _What if people recognize our difference? _She thought _I don't want to extend the punishment!_ This got her very agonized.

She entered and to her horrid surprise, it was Draco Malfoy who she first saw. "Pansy, you're back early," he said.

"I…uhh...," She didn't know what to say. "I was dismissed early, that uhh...mudblood is still there."

"Owww...good work and you know what that means?" he said, smirking.

"What does what mean?" she said confused and at the same time, worried.

"I promised you something before you left for that stupid detention, remember?"

"Remember...?"

"I promised to make you feel good once you've outdone that Granger."

"Make me feel good?" she somehow sensed where this was going and it made her tremble.

"Se—"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh! No! Don't say that!" she said, stepping far away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked confused. "You were the one who asked for it in the first place."

"I…I…I did?" she said, stepping farther.

He nodded, infuriated, "If you don't want, then fine. That detention has gotten to your mind."

_Oh no! Is he suspecting something?_ "I…uhh...no, Mal–I mean, Draco, I'm just tired and I uhh...can't."

"Can't do it? But you always do it no matter how tired you are."

"I'm tired," she said, retreating to the dormitory when she realized she had no idea where the girl's dormitory was.

"Tired? Really now?"

"Will you please stop insisting and pressuring me!"

"Pressuring?" he said irritated. "I am not pressuring you, Pansy Parkinson."

"Please understand me, I am really frustrated right now."

"Fine," he said then turned his back from her.

"Wait! Mal–I mean, Draco, where is the girl's dormitory again?" she said, turning crimson. It was a very stupid way of trying to keep the punishment a secret.

"The what? Are you serious?" he said, laughing his heart out. "Are you on some kind of medical treatment? I don't know what your playing at, Pansy, but fine I'll go on and ride with it, only if you give me a kiss."

"A what?" she asked, heart racing.

"A kiss. Don't tell me you're that tired." he said childishly giving out an exaggerated frown.

"I…uhh..."

He approached her and put his arms around her waist. She wanted to scream. It was like she was being harassed, but she wasn't since she was his legitimate girlfriend. "Draco…I uhh...," before she could utter a single word more, Draco leaned in to give her a kiss. She wanted to stop it initially but it felt good. His kiss made her melt and she found it rather, peculiar. He was her enemy and she shouldn't feel that way, but why was she? Their kiss got more intense and eventually Draco and she had entered a closet where they did what they had been quarreling about just minutes ago.

---

Hermione woke up next to a warm and strong grip. The touch was very gentle and loving. She couldn't believe what just happened but she felt good. "I don't know what happened in that detention with McGonagall, but man, you should attend there more often. That was the best night I've ever had."

She couldn't believe what he had just said. This man lying next to her, Draco Malfoy said their encounter was the best. She had to admit it though, it was in fact great._ Or maybe not? It's my first and I… oh my god! He devirginized me! Draco Malfoy devirginized me!_

"You…you….you devirginized me!" she could not help but express what she felt.

"What are you talking about? I did not!"

"You just did!"

"What in bloody hell!" he said standing up out of irritation. "What has gotten into you? You're acting so unusual."

"I am not," she said defensively.

She ran out of the closet and to her surprise, she found several students fussing outside it. She found Crabbe and Goyle who approached her, both of them smiled. She ignored them, uncertain what reaction she should give. She realized that a lot had happened in a day, in fact it wasn't even a day yet, it was half a day, what more in three days! _I might even get pregnant! _She thought.

---

Pansy was still struggling to fit in, although, she was having a hard time controlling her feelings. She was really pissed at Ron, who kept touching her. So she presumed they were supposed to appear like they were together.

Hermione and Draco passed Pansy, Ron and Harry. Pansy glared at Hermione. Hermione assumed that she might have expected that something might happen to them, which really did because of her sticky and wicked glare. Draco whispered to Hermione, "Watch me mock Granger."

"No! Watch me." she wanted to pour out all her hate to her this time.

"You! No, no, its okay, I'll do it."

"What?" she said incredulously. Why was he stopping her?

"We've talked about this, now haven't we?" he whispered.

"What?"

"You only tease her when I say so."

"Huh!"

"Have you got amnesia or something?"

"I…uhhh."

"If I want her to notice me, I have to be the one doing the teasing."

"What? You? Notice her?" she asked confused. The information said was very hard to handle.

"We had a deal Pansy! And you should follow!"

"Deal?" still confused.

"Don't pretend like you don't know it, Pansy, cause I know you do!"

She was left blank. She couldn't understand anything he was saying.

"I like her, okay? And you can't do anything about that anymore. You promised that in exchange for me, you'll help me get her."

"You…you like me?"

"I don't, Pansy! Why can't you understand? It's Granger I have feelings for and you can't do anything about that. Damn it! I just had sex with you yesterday so stick with the deal okay!"

_Draco like me?_ She thought, speechless.

"Don't go on with your stupid 'you had sex with me so you should learn to love me' talk cause damn it I don't, okay? Don't you see the fuckin' point! I'm havin' sex with you because of her." he elucidated with ire.

Hermione was still left speechless. She never expected that Draco Malfoy liked her. But what was more astonishing was the fact that he gives himself to Pansy to get her. She found it sweet. Now she knew why Draco bothered to ridicule her every time even if it was malarkey. Her feelings gained control over her whole self and eventually, she leaned in to give him a kiss.

Pansy saw their kiss, _So, she must have known the exact thing that's going on right now._ She thought _Damn it! That was what I feared. I should think of a way to set the two apart. Maybe its time 'Hermione Granger' should make a move on Draco. _

Draco shoved "Pansy". "What the hell are you doing?" he said angrily.

"I…can't believe I'm doing this but, I...I...I like you, too, Draco."

"How many times should I tell you that its not you I like!"

_Shit! I forgot! I'm in her shoes! Damn it!_

Before either could say a another word, 'Hermione' approached the two.

"Hi...," Pansy smiled, giving a wicked grin towards Hermione.

"Uhhh...I..what are you doing here mudblood," Draco muttered, unsure of what to say.

"I just came in to say 'hi,'" she said seductively then left.

_She's not Hermione! It's me!_ Hermione thought.

"That was rather unusual," Draco said. "She never does that."

"You know a lot about her, don't you?"

"What do you think?" he said, grinning.

Pansy got back to both Harry and Ron

"What the hell was that for?" Ron scolded.

"Nothing…," she said in pretentious innocence.

---

Draco and 'Pansy' had their first class with the Gryffindors. It was Charms. As the Professor Flitwick was discussing and giving out questions, Hermione kept on committing the same mistake, shooting her hand in the air when she's in Pansy's body. Draco noticed the oddness of it and he also observed that 'Hermione' wasn't competing to say the answer. He was suspecting something fishy already and when Professor Flitwick called Ms. Granger's name, 'Pansy' was the one who stood up. _There's really something fishy going on here,_ Draco thought. With that incident, Draco decided to have a talk with Professor McGonagall.

---

That night, Draco slowly approached 'Pansy' and held her by the hand, dragging her outside the Slytherin dungeons. Hermione was confused because she was thinking that yes, Draco like Hermione, but why was he always making out with Pansy when he's on lust. She wanted Draco to be hers and only hers, not sharing sex with 'Pansy'. They entered a beautiful classroom where there was a bed in it. _Why is there a bed in here? _Hermione thought.

Slowly, gently, Draco cornered 'Pansy' by the nearby wall. He kissed her hand and then whispered gently into her ear, "I know all about it," he said as Hermione gave him a bemused gaze. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip and smiled, "I like you too..." she said.

Then, they made love, although this time, Draco was aware it was Hermione he's doing it with.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Tell me what you think through reviewing. Say anything cause it can help me improve. :) 


End file.
